Friends to the End
by J. Tom
Summary: An alternate ending to Kingdom Hearts II where it's Sora, Riku, and Donald, Goofy, Mickey, and Kairi vs. Xemnas, and end up at the end of the road before getting back to the islands. One last one-shot to celebrate the new year. Enjoy!


**Friends to the End**

 _A small one-shot story to end 2018. An alternate ending for Kingdom Hearts II, where Sora and Riku battle Xemnas WITH the help of Donald, Goofy, Kairi, and Mickey. Inspired by another story I read called "Together Forever"_

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

"Xemnas. There's more to a heart than just anger or hate. It's full of all kinds of feelings." said Sora, trying to explain to Xemnas the true qualities of the heart, not long after he, Riku, Donald, and Goofy had to fight him. "Don't you remember?" he asked.

"Unfortunately... I don't." came the short-lived reply as Xemnas then disappeared.

Sora, Riku, Kairi, King Mickey, Donald, and Goofy stared at the spot where the Organization's leader had vanished, before everyone _(minus Riku)_ began to celebrate.

"Gosh, you all did great!" praised Mickey.

Donald and Goofy leaped for joy in excitement from a mission accomplished. Kairi and Mickey watched with smiles on their faces.

Sora noticed Riku had wandered off a little, looking out into the distance. "You're still coming back with us, right?" he asked his best friend.

"I had given into the darkness." Riku replied, bitterly.

"Riku!" gasped Sora.

"How am I gonna face everyone?!" he asked, turning to face his fellow keyblade wielder.

"Like this!" replied Sora, making a funny face by pushing his hands against his face, making his eyes go up.

Riku tried hard not to laugh, but just couldn't help it, and burst out laughing.

Suddenly, the building began to shake.

Mickey ran up to the two keyblade wielders. "Hurry!" he cried.

"I'll open a path." said Riku. He tried to summon a Corridor of Darkness, but nothing happened, much to his surprise.

Mickey faced his friend. "You don't belong in the dark realm anymore Riku." Mickey explained, knowingly.

"But how do we get out of here Your Majesty?" asked Donald.

Mickey tried to think, but nothing came.

Suddenly, the six noticed a girl that looked similar to Kairi, but with blonde hair, a white dress, and blue sandals with yellow flowers on them. She turned around, and opened a Corridor of Darkness.

"Who's that?" asked Goofy.

"I don't know." replied Donald.

"We'd better hurry and go through." said Mickey.

Just then, Pluto ran up and licked Mickey's face before going through the portal. Mickey smiled, knowing his dog was ok, and was about to follow, but decided to make sure no one got left behind. Not again.

The five walked up to the girl.

"Thank you, Naminé." thanked Kairi.

"Sure." replied the girl.

"Wait, that's Naminé?" asked Goofy.

"I guess..." shrugged Donald.

Naminé then turned to Sora. "We meet again, like we promised."

"Huh?" asked Sora. Donald, Goofy, Kairi, and even Mickey seemed confused, even more when another voice spoke up. Riku just smirked.

"You said we'd meet again." said the voice, and to Sora, Donald, Goofy, Kairi, and even Mickey's surprise, Roxas emerged from Sora, looking all faded like a ghost, like Naminé. "But when we did, we might not recognize each other."

"Who's that guy?" asked Donald.

"Gawrsh, that feller must be Roxas, Sora's Nobody." replied Goofy.

"It all makes sense!" Roxas exclaimed as the other five carefully listened while Riku watched with interest. "I see myself the way you remember me and you see yourself the way I remember you! I've always thought Nobodies like us are doomed to fade back into the darkness." he told Naminé.

"Right, but we didn't." Naminé said, shaking her head.

"We can be together again! Anytime Sora and Kairi are together." Roxas said as he and Naminé were looking at the two.

"We'll be together everyday." nodded Kairi. She turned towards Sora. "Right Sora?"

Sora nearly jumped. "Uh, yeah." he replied, blushing. Donald and Goofy snickered in amusement while Mickey and Riku smirked.

Naminé then grabbed Kairi's hand and began to glow brightly as she disappeared as remnants of the light floated towards Kairi.

"Hey! Look sharp!" Roxas exclaimed as Sora turned to look at his Nobody in the eye as Roxas glowed brightly himself before he faded away to Sora as he glowed too, before looking at himself as did Donald and Goofy.

"Uh, what just happened?" asked Goofy.

"Roxas and Naminé remerged with Sora and Kairi." explained Mickey.

"Is Naminé Kairi's Nobody?" asked Donald. The king nodded.

Riku walked up to Sora. "Don't worry, you're all still you." he told him.

"Well that's a relief, I'd hate for anything to happen to our friends." said Donald in relief. Goofy nodded in agreement.

"Come on everyone, it's time for us to get out of here." said Mickey.

"Come on Riku." Sora said with a smirk as he and Riku began to walk towards the portal.

"Come on, let's go home." said Kairi.

But before any of them could go through, the portal suddenly began to close.

"Oh no! We're too late!" cried Mickey in alarm.

"No! No! NO!" quacked Donald.

The six raced for the portal, but it was too late. It closed.

"Aw duck! We missed it." growled Donald.

"There's gotta be another way out of here." said Kairi.

Then there was a flash of light from a distance as the six of them spotted a nesting core far away from the castle they were in, then it disappeared to reveal a giant mecha dragon that busted out of the core and flew towards them.

Sora, Riku, and Kairi stared. Mickey, Donald, and Goofy gulped nervously. The dragon then knocked into the castle as it roared and flew away while the tower began to collapse.

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy slid down the tower, Donald and Goofy holding onto each other, Sora and Kairi held hands, while Riku and Mickey spotted a hovercraft. The two looked at each other and nodded before running towards it, taking the other four by surprise.

"Riku!" Sora and Kairi exclaimed in shock

"Your Majesty!" cried Goofy.

"What are you doing?!" quacked Donald.

Mickey and Riku landed the hovercraft, the latter taking the driver's seat.

"Hop in fellas!" called Mickey.

"A warning would've been nice!" grumbled Donald.

The two shrugged as Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Kairi took seats in the craft.

Sora and Donald did their best by using their magic to take care of various parts of the dragon, Goofy, Mickey, and Kairi took care of the smaller enemies at bay with shield and keyblades whenever at the ready. Riku, meanwhile, activated the laser and took care of the dragon part easily.

Soon, the dragon slowly went down to the ground.

"Is it over?" asked Kairi.

"Ooh, I hope so..." muttered Donald, sacredly.

"I wouldn't be so sure you two, take a look!" shouted Riku as him and the other five looked down in horror to see the dragon alive, but looking entirely different as Riku flew them down to the head, then they all jumped off, they then watched as their transportation was sucked into the black hole of nothingness. Sora summoned Kingdom Key, Riku summoned Way to Dawn, Mickey summoned Kingdom Key D, Kairi summoned Destiny's Embrace, Donald summoned his staff, and Goofy summoned his shield.

The 6 all looked to see Xemnas, alive, and sitting down in front of them in his armor.

Then something popped into Sora's head. "I never got to tell her." Riku, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, and even Mickey looked at him in confusion.

"Whaddya mean 'Never got to tell her?' Tell who?" asked Goofy, confused.

"It should've been easy to say thanks to Naminé, but I couldn't say it, not until things were back to they way they were." answered Sora.

"Don't worry, once this is over, you can thank her anytime you want." said Riku.

"No need." said Kairi. "You protecting her from Marluxia and Larxene, and considering her a true friend is thanks enough." said Kairi. The others looked at her in confusion, until they remembered that Naminé was Kairi's Nobody.

"She told ya, didn't she?" Mickey asked with a knowing look. Kairi nodded.

Donald seemed to want to get something off his chest as he turned to Riku. "Hey Riku? I'm sorry." he said to the older human keyblade wielder.

Riku was taken aback. "What are you sorry for?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I should've let you come with us like what Sora wanted. You know, back in Traverse Town." replied Donald before a guilty look crossed his face. "But I said 'No' because I could smell the darkness in you. If I had let you come along, maybe things could've turned out better for everyone." he added, sadly.

"Thanks Donald." smiled Riku in understanding, before a thought crossed his mind. "Then again, maybe things would've been better this way anyway. If I _did_ go with you lot back then, I probably wouldn't have gotten this keyblade." he told them, looking at Way to Dawn.

"And who knows, maybe Marluxia and Larxene would've forced Naminé to manipulate your memories too." added Mickey before turning serious. "But now, we must deal with Xemnas."

The other five nodded, reading their weapons and shooting glares towards the superior.

"Let's do this!" exclaimed Riku. Before anyone knew it, he took Goofy's hand, and soon, Riku's yellow and blue attire was decorated red with orange and white lining.

"What was that?" asked Kairi.

"Riku's in Valor Form!" answered Sora in awe.

"Here Sora!" said Donald, taking Sora's hand, and the next thing Sora's hand, and he was in his blue Wisdom form.

"I'll admit, that is amazing." said Mickey, impressed. Kairi nodded in agreement.

Keyblades ready, Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Mickey charged towards Xemnas.

The superior noticed this, smirked, and sent them flying towards the abyss, but the four used a floating building and rammed it against the dragon's shield, shattering it into pieces and giving the keybalde bearers a chance to glide back over to the dragon's head. Although Kairi wasn't as experienced with the keyblade as Sora, the king, and Riku, she was learning pretty quick.

As soon as the four landed, Sora and Kairi continued to hot Xemnas with their keyblades while Mickey and Riku used their magic to help deal with Xehanort's Nobody.

Then, the four struck Xemnas as the same time, and with that final blow, everything was consumed in light.

* * *

As the light died down, Sora, Riku, Mickey, and Kairi found themselves in an area that seemed to be a grey void. Donald and Goofy were there as well, meaning Sora wasn't in Wisdom form anymore. Same thing with Riku and his Valor Form.

The six friends looked over to see Xemnas there, in a white and black Organization cloak.

"Heroes from the realm of light... I will not allow it to end this way, not yet. If light and darkness are eternal, then surely we nothings must be the same... ETERNAL!" declared Xemnas.

"You're right, light and darkness are eternal." said Riku.

"Never ending beings that make up basically everything." added Kairi.

"One can't be with out the other." added Mickey.

"Yeah. Everything probably doesn't go on forever." said Goofy.

"But there's one thing that you should defiantly know Xemnas." said Donald, sending the gray-haired Nobody a glare.

"That doesn't mean YOU'RE eternal!" finished Sora.

Riku, Donald, Kairi, Goofy, and the king nodded as they got into fighting positions, ready for one last battle with the superior.

Xemnas only smirked darkly."No more eternal than that radiance of yours..."

"Oh for moogle's sake, **SHUT IT**!" shouted Donald.

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy charged towards Xemnas, the battle commencing.

Sora struck Xemnas twice with his keyblade, and Kairi followed suit. Mickey spun circles around the superior, while the Nobody tried blasting them with his lasers. Goofy damaged to block them with his shield, but Xemnas sent him flying flying backwards with a kick to the chest. Sora quickly cured Goofy as he and Donald combined lighting spells to try and strike Xemnas. Riku tried to come at Xemnas from behind, only to get whacked by an etheral blade.

"Riku!" cried Kairi.

Donald quickly casted a cure on Riku as he blocked some more lasers. Mickey used a pearla spell on Xemnas's head, infuriating the superior, just enogh time for Sora to strike again with a thunder spell. Xemnas tried again with his etheral blades, but Kairi whacked him on the head with her keyblade. Goofy tossed his shield towards the superior's stomach. Donald quickly slid between the superior's legs and uppercutted him with his staff. Sora blasted a light spell from his keyblade, sending Xemnas back several feet.

"I will finish you all!" shouted Xemnas angrily as he readied his blades again.

"Don't count on it!" Riku spat back, as he slashed Xemnas in the chest with Way to Dawn.

Mickey then used a reflection spell to use Xemnas' lasers against him. That only caused minimal damage, but Kairi came at him from behind, and slashed his back in the process. Sora then struck Xehanort's Nobody again with his keyblade three times, letting Goofy leap over him and back his shield into the Nobody's side. Donald then used a lighting spell to strike Xemnas in the back.

Fate seemed to be on the good guy's side, until Xemnas made the whole realm surrounded by lasers.

"Uh oh." said Goofy, nervously.

"Oh pluck me!" groaned Donald.

"Don't give up yet fellas!" said Mickey, encouragingly.

"He's right, we can still finish this!" said Sora.

But before anyone could do anything, Xemnas launched hundreds of lasers towards them.

"Fellers! Look out!" screamed Goofy.

Quickly protecting Donald, Kairi, & Goofy, Sora, Riku, & Mickey used their keyblades like bow-staffs to block the lasers, which was easier said than done.

However, some of the lasers managed to strike Sora's friends down.

"GUYS! NO!" Sora cried.

Riku, Mickey, and Kairi used the last of their strength to toss their keyblades towards Sora before falling unconscious. Sora held Kingdom Key & Kingdom Key D in his hands, transformed into Final Form, and had Way to Dawn & Destiny's Embrace floating behind him.

Xemnas looked at Sora, then chuckled darkly. "Your life ends here, Sora." He then charged towards the keyblade wielder.

Sora glared while saying, **"NEVER!"**

He then struck Xemnas with all four keyblades, several times. Xemnas tried to fight back, but it was too late as Sora struck him to many times, then uppercutted him backwards with both of his feet, sending the now weakened superior backwards 10 feet.

Sora then quickly casted cure spells on his friends, making Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Riku, and Kairi sprung up. Sora then gave Mickey and his fellow islanders their keyblade back as Donald brought out his staff, and Goofy brought out his shield.

Xemnas got up, and before he could do anything, Goofy tossed his shieldm which came right around Xemnas and struck him in the back, and shoved him forward. And much to his fright, Sora, Donald, Riku, Mickey, and Kairi raised their weapons, and together, shouted **"LIGHT!"**

Light blasted from the keyblades and staff, striking Xemnas _**hard**_ , shoving him back 15 feet. He just couldn't take so much light.

Once the light died down, Xemnas tried to stand up, but screamed in terror as like the rest of his Organization, he began to fade away into darkness.

Xemnas, Nobody of Xehanort, leader of Organization XIII was dead.

Organization XIII _(except Roxas)_ was dead.

Sora and his friends stood together as Goofy's shield returned to him.

"We did!" cheered Sora.

"OH boy! Oh boy! OH BOY!" cheered Donald as he hugged Goofy and then Mickey.

"We saved the worlds!" cheered Kairi.

Sora smiled happily as he, Riku, and Kairi watched Mickey, Donald, and Goofy hold hands, and dance in a circle, similar to what Sora and the latter two did after waking up from sleeping for a year. They couldn't help but laugh.

Just then, Riku sensed something that made him frown. "I wouldn't be too sure of that." he told his friends grimly. Sora, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy stopped celebrating to see a bunch of Dusk Nobodies appear.

Just before they could summon their weapons, there was a bright flash, making the Nobodies disappear. Suddenly, Riku fell to his hands and knees.

"Riku!" Kairi and Mickey gasped as they and the others ran up to Riku.

"Gawrsh, are you ok?" asked Goofy.

"Sora... Kairi... Mickey... Donald... Goofy... I can't." Riku panted.

"Don'tcha say another word." said Mickey. He turned to Sora and Kairi "Help him up."

The two nodded as they helped Riku to his feet, holding his arms around their shoulders.

"How can you say that? Even if we could go on, look where we are..." said Riku, trailing off.

"Aw phooey!" groaned Donald.

"Great." grumbled Kairi.

"Well, the least we can do is think positive. A-hyuck!" chuckled Goofy.

"Goofy's right. You've been hanging around in the darkness too long." teased Sora in agreement as Riku looked at his friends.

"Guys? You lead." he told them.

"No problem Riku." said Kairi.

They soon marched forward through the void they were in. Mickey, Donald, and Goofy trailed off a little bit to give Sora, Riku, and Kairi some alone time.

"You know... I always figured I was better at stuff than you." Riku chuckled a little.

"Really?" asked Sora, dryly.

"So imaginative." said Kairi, sarcastically.

"Are you mad?" asked Riku.

Sora shook his head. "I kinda always thought you were better at everything myself." he admitted.

This surprised his friends. Donald's expression changed from surprised to brightened up as he spotted something in the distance.

"Hey look!" he shouted.

The other took notice of the thing, which happened to be a bright light. Nodding, the six friends went through it.

* * *

It wasn't long before Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy found themselves on the sand of a dark beach.

"What is this place?" asked Kairi.

"Some sort of beach?" guessed Goofy.

"The end of the road more like." sighed Donald.

"He's right." said Sora.

"Put me down. I can walk" said Riku.

Sora and Kairi obliged, and set Riku down on his feet.

The six friends walked towards the water. Sora then began to think about his past adventures.

"You know... maybe the darkness may have gotten to me too." said Sora, while looking out ahead to the sea. Donald and Goofy traded glances at that statement. Kairi seemed a little concerned, and Mickey seemed a little confused and worried at the same time.

Then, the five looked over to Riku, and to their shock, he was laying on the ground.

"You ok Riku?" asked Mickey.

"This world is perfect for me." Riku muttered.

"What are you talking about?" asked Kairi.

"If this is what the world really is... just this, then maybe I should just fade back into darkness." Riku answered.

Sora, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy stared at him in shock, horrified looks across their faces.

"Riku..." said Sora, trailing off.

"If the world is made of light and darkness... we'll be the darkness." Riku said as the six sat together. It went from Kairi, to Riku, to Sora, to Donald, to Mickey, and to Goofy.

"Right. The other side..." Donald sighed.

"No offense, but I think I prefer the light." said Kairi. She then sighed. "But at least the realm of light is safe now." She then smiled a sad smile.

"Yep. At least my Pluto is safe, and not in the situation we're in right now." sighed Mickey in agreement.

"Yeah, that's what I mean." nodded Riku. He then paused, for a moment. He turned to his friends. "Hey guys... could you help me? I want to get down to the water."

"Of course." said Donald, now sounding more happy.

Mickey led the way to the water as the other four helped Riku to the edge of the shore. The six sat down in the same spots together, looking out into the moonset.

"At least the waves are the same." remarked Riku.

Donald crossed his arms and sighed, "I still can't believe this is it. The end of the road. For all six of us." He then gave a smile. "And although I may never see them again, I'm just glad Daisy, Uncle Scrooge, Uncle Ludwig, Huey, Dewey, Louie, and cousins Gus, Fethry, and even Gladstone are safe."

"I'm sure Della would've been proud of ya Donald. For raising her kids, and protecting them, your family, and old & new friends." said Mickey, patting Donald's back with a smile. "I'm just glad Minnie, Pluto, and the rest of my family are still safe as well."

"Yeah." sympathized Kairi. "I will miss our old friends back home; Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka. But as long as they're safe, then I'm fine with this."

"I know how the both of you feel. And I don't care if I'm trapped here either. As long as my boy Max is safe, along with Clarabelle, then I'm satisfied." said Goofy.

Sora and Riku smiled as they looked at their friends. Then, something came to Riku's mind.

"What I said back there... about thinking I was better than you... to tell you the truth Sora... I was jealous of you." confessed Riku.

This surprised his five friends, who all looked at him, confused.

"What for?" asked Sora.

"I wished I could live life the way you do. Just following my heart." replied the silver-haired teen.

"Doesn't mean you could never try." Mickey pointed out.

"Yeah, well, I've got my share of problems too." admitted Sora, confusing the others even more.

"Like what?" asked Riku.

"Like... wanting to be like you." came the reply.

"Well, there's one advantage to being me, something you could never imitate, though it might be a different story for Kairi, Donald, Goofy, and even Mickey." said Riku.

"And what's that?" asked Goofy.

Riku smiled. "Having Sora for a friend."

Sora felt flattered.

"Yeah, I can agree with that. Sora is a good friend." smiled Kairi.

"He makes friends wherever he goes." commented Donald.

"Yeah." said Goofy. "Simba, Beast, Ariel, Tarzan, and Tron. Mulan, Aladdin, Peter Pan, Two Jack's, and the trio from Twilight Town."

"Don't forget the restoration committee." added Donald.

"You really are one of a kind Sora." complimented Mickey.

Sora chuckled. "Thanks your majesty."

Mickey chuckled.

Sora then thought of something else. "You know, I've got something that neither one of you five could never imitate as well." he told his pals.

"And what would that be?" asked Mickey.

Sora smiled. "Having you guys as friends."

This made Donald, Goofy, Riku, Kairi, and Mickey blush at the compliment.

"Aw shucks. Thanks Sora." smiled Mickey.

"You're a true pal." added Donald.

"I'm glad we're all friends." smiled Kairi.

"Me too." Goofy chimed in.

Riku smiled. "You said it."

The six then began to watch the moon set. Then, Kairi couldn't help but comment, "I wonder if this was what it was like for Axel and Roxas after missions, back in the Organization Naminé told me about when rescuing me."

The 5 boys looked at her curiously before smiling. They knew how Roxas was different form all the members of Organization XIII, and how Axel may have not been such a bad guy after all.

"I wonder if Sora can see any of those memories." Goofy wondered out loud.

Sora shrugged. "Who knows."

But then, he could see a memory appear in his mind and before he knew it, he was seeing one of Roxas' memories.

* * *

 _(During the events of 358/2 Days)_

 _Roxas was sitting on the clock tower at Twilight Town in an Organization cloak. Axel then appeared behind him._

" _You're early." the redhead commented._

" _No, you're just late." said Roxas._

 _Axel merely shrugged it off as he sat next to Roxas' left._

 _Soon, the two were eating sea-salt ice cream._

" _Today makes 255." Roxas said out loud._

" _What's that about?" asked Axel._

" _It's been that many days since I first joined the Organization." replied Sora's Nobody. "Man, time flies." he added._

" _So, you got the number memorized, do you?" asked Axel, with a hint of teasing in his voice._

 _Roxas smiled. "Yeah. Have to hang onto something, right?" He then added, "It's not like I have memories before the Organization. Don't you remember? I acted like a zombie."_

 _Axel put his hand on Roxas' shoulder. "Right, that first week, you could barley form a sentence." He then smirked and smacked Roxas on the back much to the latter's surprise. "But come on, you're still kind of zombie." he teased._

" _Oh thanks!" smirked Roxas._

 _The two chuckled before Axel couldn't help but say, "Hey Roxas. Bet you don't know why the sun sets red."_

 _Roxas looked puzzled._

" _You see, light is made up of lots of colors." explained the redheaded Nobody, looking out towards the sunset. "And out of all those colors, red is the one that travels the farthest." he added._

 _Roxas playfully elbowed Axel's arm. "Like I asked! Know-it-all," he teased._

 _The two then laughed in amusement._

* * *

The memory then faded as Sora looked at his friends, who were looking at him in small concern.

"Yeah... Roxas did have a few nice times like this. Axel too." said Sora with a smile.

"Call me crazy, but I'm gonna miss Axel." said Kairi, a little sad.

"Me too." nodded Donald.

"Like Iago, he didn't seem like that much of a bad guy." said Goofy.

"I ever met him, but they way you describe him, he seems like a nice guy after all. Even if he was part of the Organization, like Roxas, I guess there are those who can truly be redeemed." said Mickey.

"On that, we can agree." smiled Riku.

"At least we'll remember him." said Sora, before putting his pointing-finger to the side of head before saying Axel's catchphrase just like the redhead, "Got it memorized?"

Kairi and Goofy giggled, Riku and Donald snickered, and Mickey chuckled, all in amusement.

The six then watched the moonset once again, before closing their eyes in peace, letting the breeze hit their bodies while hearing the sound of the waves.

* * *

A little while later, Riku woke up to find something at his legs. He picked it up to see what it was. It was a message in a bottle. He uncorked it and handed the note to Sora.

"Sora? I think it's for you." he told his friend, waking him and the other up.

Sora took the message. Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Riku watched curiously, while Kairi's eyes widened.

"That's _my_ letter!" she exclaimed, softly.

"Really?" asked Sora.

Kairi nodded. "I wrote it for you, should you ever find it, while I waited for you to come home." She then smiled. "Go ahead, read it."

Sora nodded before reading it out loud, Kairi's voice echoing it in his mind as the others listened.

" _'Thinking of you, wherever you are. We pray four our sorrows to end, and hope that our hearts will blend. Now I will step forward to realize this wish. And who knows? Starting a new journey may not be so hard... or maybe it has already begun. There are many worlds, bu they share the same sky – one sky, one destiny.'_ "

"Gawrsh, that was beautiful Kairi." said Goofy, wiping small tears from his eyes.

"Yeah, it really was." smiled Sora.

Kairi giggled. "Thanks."

Suddenly, Donald noticed something in the distance. He quacked in confusion, getting his friends attention. Sora, Kairi, Goofy, Riku, and Mickey turned in his direction to see what looked like a rectangle of light above the water.

"What's that?" asked Kairi.

"Light." said Riku, silently.

"The door to light." Sora added. He stood up, pocketed Kairi's letter, walked in front off his friends, and stood to face them. "We'll go together." he declared, offering a hand.

Sora's friends nodded before they stood up. In order from Kairi to Riku to Sora to Mickey to Donald to Goofy, the six friends held hands, and walked towards the light, and then they were surrounded by bright light.

* * *

The waves around Destiny Islands were calm under the orange sky, but then six stars fell from it into the ocean water. Said stars turned into Sora, Riku, Mickey, Donald, goofy, and Kairi, who rose up to the surface to catch their breaths of fresh air.

"Gawrsh, what a landing!" exclaimed Goofy.

"Very wet, I'll say." grumbled Donald, squeezing out the water from his soaked hat.

"We're home!" exclaimed Kairi.

"Destiny Islands!" cried Sora, happily.

Suddenly, they heard a familiar barking noise, and to their surprise and Mickey's relief, Pluto came running up, tackled his owner to the ground, and licked him happily.

"Pluto!" Mickey exclaimed happily.

"You're ok!" cheered Kairi,

Pluto stopped the licking and let Mickey pet him.

"Good boy." cooed Mickey with a smile.

Pluto then ran back to the surface to try and dry himself off. The six friends couldn't help but hug each other in happiness. Then Sora, pulled something out. It was the good luck charm Kairi gave him a year ago. The two smiled at each other, as Riku, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy could see Roxas and Naminé do the same thing in Sora and Kairi's places.

"We're finally home." said Kairi.

"Thanks to you Kai'." said Sora.

Kairi smiled as she, Sora, Riku, Donald, Goofy, and Mickey turned around, and sat in the ocean water, watching the sun rise on a new beginning of a new friendship between the six of them.

Eight if you included Roxas and Naminé.

* * *

 _The End_

(CAST)

Starring:

Haley Joel Osment as Sora

David Gallagher as Riku

Hayden Panettiere as Kairi

Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse

Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck

and

Bill Farmer as Goofy and Pluto

Guest Starring:

Wayne Allwine as Mickey Mouse  
 _(original KHII dialogue, archive audio)_

Quinton Flynn as Axel  
 _(archive audio)_

Jesse McCartney as Roxas  
 _(archive audio)_

Brittany Snow as Naminé  
 _(archive audio)_

Also Starring:

Paul St. Peter as Xemnas

* * *

 **In loving Memory of those who died in 2018:**

Jerry Van Dyke  
 _(The Middle)_

John Mahoney  
 _(Fraiser, The Iron Giant, The Simpsons, Atlantis: The Lost Empire)_

Reg E. Carthey  
 _(Fantastic Four, Tangled: The Series)_

Bud Luckey  
 _(Toy Story 3, The Incredibles)_

David Ogden Stiers  
 _(Beauty and the Beast, Atlantis: The Lost Empire, Lilo and Stitch, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Pocahantas, Doc Hollywood, Kingdom Hearts II, Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep)_

Stephen Hawking  
 _(The Simpsons)_

Soon-Tek Oh  
 _(Mulan)_

Chuck McMann  
 _(DuckTales)_

R. Lee Ermey  
 _(Toy Story series, The Simpsons, Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins)_

Barbara Bush  
 _(1_ _st_ _Lady of the United States)_

Tom Wolfe  
 _(The Simpsons)_

William Edward Phipps  
 _(Cinderella)_

Jackson Odell  
 _(Judy Moody and the Not Bummer Summer)_

Jerry Maren  
 _(The Wizard of Oz)_

Harlan Ellison  
 _(The Simpsons, Scooby-Doo Mystery Incorporated)_

Steve Ditko  
 _(MARVEL creator)_

Charlotte Rae  
 _(Tom and Jerry: The Movie)_

Brian Murray  
 _(Treasure Planet)_

Stefán Karl Stefánsson  
 _(Lazy Town)_

Carole Shelly _  
(The Aristocrats, Hercules)_

Burt Reynolds  
 _(All Dogs Go to Heaven)_

Stan Lee  
 _(MARVEL creator, Big Hero 6, Teen Titans Go to the Movies, The Simpsons)_

Ricky Jay  
 _(Magician, The Simpsons)_

Stephen Hillenburg  
 _(SpongeBob Squarepants creator)_

George H. W. Bush  
 _(President of the United States)_

Penny Marshall  
 _(The Simpsons)_

* * *

 _ **Thank you all for reading this! And I hope 2019 brings great things in the future. Including more stories I have to offer! And thank you all for reading my stories and all the nice reviews, it really means a lot to me. See you all in the new year!**_

 _ **This is J. Tom signing off**_ _!_


End file.
